What Matters the Most
by Ash Eanellie
Summary: Rex voices his doubt to Ahsoka. To prevent them from falling apart, Ahsoka thought of something she could do for the clones - to make them feel appreciated. Featuring Ahsoka, Rex, Anakin, Padme and some clones. Rex/Ahsoka, slight Anakin/Padme


**Disclaimer** I do not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars or any of its characters. -sobs-

Hellooo. First SWCW fic. Something I just randomly thought of. It's quite lame (i think) so please bear with me D: hope you enjoy. OH YA, **SLIGHT REX/AHSOKA**

* * *

><p><strong>4.06am, Ahsoka's Quarters<strong>

Ahsoka couldn't sleep. She was hoping of finding a better position to sleep in, but unfortunately, no. Tired of rolling and turning around, she let out a groan. Something was bothering her. She remembered the looks of pain and sorrow on her captain's face of losing two of his trooper during the Extraction on JanFathal.

Her blue orbs wandered around her quarters. Ahsoka took a deep breath and massaged her temples. It'd been a rough day for the Jedi. Ahsoka'd been expecting herself to drift off to sleep immediately after throwing herself in her bed. Dawn is breaking in, 'I really really need to get some sleep," she muttered to herself.

Spacing out for who-knows-how-long, she can't help but to recall her conversation with Captain Rex aboard the _Leveler _hours ago...

* * *

><p><strong>11.48pm, inside the <em>Leveler<em>**

She found Rex in the mess hall all by himself, and is not surprised to see him bury his face in his own hands, pain. Rex noticed her presence immediately, and asked her in a low, emotionless tone. "What do you want, Commander?"

Ahsoka couldn't help but to feel her heart ache at his 'question'. But still, she forced a smile. _"Rex need help more than I do,"_

She walked towards Rex, and stood in front of him, hands on hips. "Mmm, just checking to see if you're alright, Rex old boy."

He sighed. "I'm fine, kid."

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes. "Nooo? You're not. Stop faking it in front of me," Ahsoka tried to make it sound like a joke but failed miserably. She was getting no respond from her captain. She realized she was not going to stand in that pose forever in front of him so she decided to take a seat infront of Rex. "You know, you can tell me about your problems. I'm here to listen..."

"..."

"Rex...take this as a friend to friend conversation, okay? Look, no lightsabers!" Dry humour. Rex chuckled. He removed his face from his hands and took a glance at Ahsoka. "Kid, I'm really fine. Just...thinking about some stuffs. Well, you see, I'd have some thoughts..."

Ahsoka kept quiet, wanting Rex to continue with his 'thoughts'. He wanted to tell his commander about those thoughts that'd bothered him but was unsure whether to do so. He knew she was a friend of his, had saved his life a dozen of times as much as he had saved hers, and she deeply cared for all of the clones in the 501th Legion. Ahsoka can be trusted. He knew it. Not that he didn't want to tell her. But, telling her his problems just made everything sounds...awkward.

Hesitantly, Rex continued. "I...I had doubts...in-in the Republic..." He spoke with his face buried in his hands, again. He felt bad to admit his problems to Ahsoka - a friend, a commander, and worst of all, a_ Jedi_.

He expected Ahsoka hit him in his face. Of course, clones were always right due to their heightened sensitivity. But, no. She didn't. Instead, Ahsoka smiled, sadly. As if she understood what his doubts were.

"Well, I'm a soldier. And that's what a soldier do," Rex blurted out. "To fight and defend for the Republic. It's my job. It's my duty. But, it is also my duty, to mourn for all the countless brothers I'd lost. Sacrificing themselves for the Republic...hoping for a day for the war to come to an end...But, is this war really _worth_ it?"

Ahsoka can sense a great deal of hurt and pain just by listening to his problems. She knew, Rex had always cope with his problems alone. As a captain to the Torrent Company, he had to stay strong for the sakes of his brothers, alive or not. Without Rex, Torrent Company may not be the famed for its outstanding sucess.

"I-I had chose to put this out of my mind, I know if I continue to dwelt on thoughts like that, I wouldn't be able to do my job..."

"..."

"I felt cheated...for my limited life in place..."

Ahsoka was lost for words, but she knew the right thing to do. Rex was very surprised when he found Ahsoka's small hand grasped his. He really did not expect _that _from her. _"Rex need someone to comfort him, at least this is what I can do for him..."_

"Rex, I'm sorry...Very, very sorry...I didn't know...you felt..." Ahsoka desperately earched for the right word - "used..."

Rex looked at her, and said nothing. "I'm sorry, Rex"

From her looks, Rex knew that she felt guilty and wondered if his words were too harsh on her. But 'sorry' did not seemed like it was a good word to say. But he hoped his actions would make her understand. He laid his hands on top of her hands, still grasping on his. His hands, was alot bigger than hers. He gave her hand a squeeze, trying to tell her that 'it's okay' and 'don't worry'.

Seeing Ahsoka's facial expression softened a bit, he felt relieved and unconciously smiled.

Neither of them spoke anything nor let go of their grasps. The two of them just enjoy and acknowledge each other's presence...until Ahsoka broke the silent. "Actually...I'd been having doubts too..." She felt Rex's brown eyes looking right through her, she quickly changed the topic. "It-It's nothing. No biggy. I mean, everyone has doubts, right?"

"Uh-huh," Rex smirked. "Go on, with your _doubts_, Ahsoka. Take this as a friend to friend conversation, okay? Look, no blasters! HEHEHEH!" Rex said sarcastiacally. _"He was enjoying! How mean, Me and my big mouth!"_

"I was just thinking, about the Jedi protocol..." Ahsoka said. Rex tilted his head a bit, as if he did not quite understand what she meant. Ahsoka pulled away from Rex's brown orbs. "Uhh, the attachment thingy..." She hoped this would ring a bell. Surely, Rex understood.

"Kid, you're wondering why Jedi could not have...uhh, attachments?"

"Basically, _yes_. Can't help but to wonder what will happen...if the Council finds out if a Jedi has attachments...or maybe, more than that?"

Ahsoka was deep in thought and she was oblivious to Rex's stare at her. She failed to notice disappointment in his brown orbs. _"I'm a clone after all..." _

Even though he thought like that, he failed to force himself from removing his large hands off hers. Ahsoka stopped spacing out when she felt Rex's hand moved slightly under her grasp. "Oh! Sorry...Must have made you felt...uncomfortable...I mean..." she paused. "nothing," She was about to pull her hand away from Rex until he tighten his grip on her. "Don't..." was all he managed to say.

Ahsoka blushed slightly. She understood what he meant, he _wanted_ to remain like this. Awkward, Rex found something to ease his embarassment. "So kid...About your doubts?"

Ahsoka snapped out from dreamland. "About my doubts, it's alright. It's none of my business anyway. I should be congratulating and giving them mental support rather than having doubts here, Mmm!" Ahsoka mumbled and nodded in satisfication to herself.

Rex was, well, relieved. Relieved that Ahsoka's doubt was no where near her own eh-hem. This time, she did not fail to notice Rex's eye looking at hers. She captured his eyes as well. Warmth, love, hesitance, longing, and most imporrtantly..._Tiredness_.

Ahsoka chuckled. "Rex old boyyy, get some sleep. It's midnight,"

"Past midnight, commander,Rex corrected. "And am I really that old?" He frowned.

Big wide grinnnn from Ahsoka! "Yea right. Get some sleep. That's an order."

"Alright, kid. Uhh...Thanks."

"You are most Welcome, _my_ captain..."

Both smiled, and Rex let go of his grip first. As Rex made his move to turn around, Ahsoka hugged him from behind. Okay, so he didn't expect _that_ too! "Stay strong, Rex." she whispered, quietly but loud enough for Rex to hear.

He squeezed her hands, to assure her. "Night, Ahsoka..."

* * *

><p><strong>4.12am, Ahsoka's Quarters<strong>

Struggling to find a solution, she wondered if the other clones had the same 'doubts' about the Republic. Maybe yes, maybe no.

But she know that she had no right to question or to change the clones' perspective. She wasn't a clone. She would never understand them. All the pain they had been through may not be described in words easily.

They might share alot of things, the same blood, the same voice, the same physical appearances, the same thing programmed into them. But they might not share the same personalities, feelings, thoughts, habits, hobbies. Echo, Fives, Hevy, Chopper, Axe, Matchstick, Cody, Woffle, Fox and Rex. Ahsoka was one hundred percent sure. They are _not_ the same.

They _are_ clones, but different individuals. They are brothers who deeply care for each other. They'd fighted this war for the same reason - peace. They never stopped experiencing. They breath. They see their world from different perspectives. But they know what is right and what is wrong. They'd seen alot and gained _feelings_. Feelings are beyong clones. They're not just clones anymore - they are _Individuals clones_.

"That's it!" Ahsoka snapped. She might not be able to free them from their doubts, nor change their perspectives. But if there was one thing she could do for them, then she did had something in mind.

What matters the most was not what the Jedi did. It was what the Jedi _feel_ towards their clone troopers. It was important to let them know what their generals really felt about them. Not just some clones to fight and clean up the messes for the Republic, but as an ally so would fight along the Jedi and sacrifice themselves for peace and they needed to know that the Republic felt the same way. They needed to know that the Jedi would do the same thing, to fight and sacrifice themselves for their clones.

Feelings were _not_ programmed into the clones.

They all had the same goal. To achieve and to bring peace to the whole universe.

"Guess I'm gonna need someone to help me," She said to herself. Satisfied, she laid back to her bed, looking at the ceiling and unconciously drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>6.47am, Ahsoka's Quarters<strong>

Ahsoka woke up the first thing in the morning was to check the time. "Great, 2 hours and 35 minutes of sleep, exactly!" She groaned. Today was her off-day and she was supposed to be sleeping in. But she was not feeling tired or sleepy or whatsoever. She felt like going back to sleep, but she was way too excited to do so.

Quickly, she grabbed her holo-thingy ( **A/N** can someone tell me what's that again? ) to contact her friend.

"A-Ahsoka, w-what made you to cantact me sooo early?" the 3-dimensional representation of the person rubbed her eyes sleepily. "I mean, it's like six fourty-eight in the morning?"

Ahsoka grinned. "My bad, Padme. I need some help from you, actually."

"Geez, don't tell me Anakin caused some situations, _again_?"

"Hahah. No no," Ahsoka assured her. "Actually...it's about the clones. I wanted to do something for them. And I guess I just can't do it without you, Padme." she grinned.

The representative of Padme smiled. "Of course, Ahsoka. I won't be surprised to hear such things from you, you're always thinking for your clones. I won't be surprised. I think I know what you're thinking Ahsoka."

"Geeee, Thanks Padme, I'm glad you agreed to help. I will meet you at Naboo. What about around noon time?"

"I would be happy to help Ahsoka. Do you need me to send my men to 'escort' you? As far as I know, You're not capable of flying, _yet_ " Padme said sarcastically with a wide grin across her face.

"Heh! You underestimated me Padme! I think I know the right person for this. I need his help anyway."

"Kay Ahsoka. Seeyou later. If you'll excuse me, I would like to get back to my sleep...?"

"Gee. Sure. Seeyaa!"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile,<strong>

"REXXXX! COME IN! REXX!"

Rex quickly woke up from deep sleep. And so was his brothers sharing the same quarters as him. "What the he-"

"REX! DO YOU HEAR ME!"

"Uhh, Rex...? I think the Commander is calling for you." said Echo. rubbing his eyes.

"Rex old boyyy, think you better go get that..." Fives flashed a biggg grin. "Commander probably missed you alot!"

Rex gave his brothers a death glareeeee. "shuddap will ya?"

Fives and Echo ignored the poor old Rex. Instead they came up with five-hundred-and-one excuses on why would Ahsoka comlinked Rex on six-fifty somethin in the AM. Must be something 'important'.

Rex dragged his feet to where his comlink laid. "Commander, Rex here," he massaged his temples.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SOOO LONG TO ANSWER ME?" his comlink blinked vigrously in front of him as her voice was transmitted. "Uhh sorry commander I had to deal with two of monkeys." he shrugged.

"Are you free? Today? Urgent. I need you to do me a favor!"

"Y-Yes commander, I guess so."

"Good. Meet me at the hanger bay at 12 sharp! Ahsoka, out!"

"OHH WOWWW. Commander is askin Rex old boy for a dateeeee" Echo told Fives sarcastically. Sure enough he earned another death glare from Rex. "It's not a date!" he snapped. "Come on Rexie, I know you want a date from the commander, dont denyyyyy."

"No I did not!"

"Uh huhhhh"

"No!"

"Uh uh huhhhh."

"NO!"

"Rex, we are brothers. don't worry," Fives smirked as he patted Rex's shoulder before disappering into the refresher.

Echo gave Rex a 'what-I-did-not-say-anything-look'. "Yea I'm sure you didn't" Rex mumbled. _"Date, huh? Wait. How do Echo and Fives know something as a DATE? I'm sure this wasn't programmed into us!"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Kayy. So what ya think? **BORING! I KNEW IT** D: **R&R** please! This wasn't supposed to be a longgg fanfic but I don't know why it turned out so long. Hope you did enjoy the story :'D

BTW, sorry for grammar and spelling errors. I WISH SOMEONE WOULD BE WILLING TO BETA READ MY STORIES D:

Pretty please click the **review button** and tell me what ya think.


End file.
